The Emerald of Havoc
by Storm Battalion 11
Summary: (Bigger summary inside) After Dumbledore left Harry at the Dursleys for "The Greater Good" Harry wished he could have a family a live a life away from the Dursleys. In Response his magic sends him aboard the BT-7 Thunderclap, to be raised by Havoc Squad and become the 6th (not sure if C2-N2 counts) member of Havoc Squad. PAIRINGS UNDECIDED! A.D./Weasley bashing! Trooper/Elara D.
1. Prolouge

Summary: After Dumbledore left Harry at the Dursley's for "The Greater Good" Harry wished he could have a family and live a life away from the Dursley's. In response, his magic sends him aboard the BT-7 Thunderclap, to be raised by Havoc Squad and become the 6th (AN: not sure if C2-N2 counts) member of Havoc Squad. Harry was sure he could finally have the life he desired, but instead, the Tri-Wizard Tournament says other things. !Slytherin Harry, !Grey Harry, !Powerful Harry, !Dumbledore Bashing, !Weasley Bashing, MOST PAIRINGS UNDECIDED, first story, reviews and criticism welcome! (please be nice D:). Rated T for violence and language, WARNING! mentions of child abuse, if you do not like child abuse you may either skip, or stop reading, I won't Stop you! Takes place in the SWTOR time period, before RotHC (Rise of the Hutt Cartel). Some or most of this story will NOT be canon. WARNING SWTOR SPOILERS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! OC/Elara Dorne

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Star wars belongs Disney, SWTOR belongs to EA, and Bioware, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling! All i own is my OC Character(s)!

Please note, spelling errors and grammer errors may happen since i don't have microsoft word, only wordpad

Normal Talk

'thoughts'

 _"parseltounge"_

 _ **Alien Language**_

 **radiochatter**

Chapter 1: Prolouge

 **line break, don't bother reading!**

(Warning Mentions of Child Abuse starts here!)

(Harry's POV)

Inside the cupboard of the house of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging was a young battered and bruised 7 year old boy with shaggy jet black hair with emerald green eyes and a small but noticable lighting bolt shaped scar, the only thing left to remember his parents by. This boy had the body of a 4 year old due to malnutrition thanks to his so called "Aunt and Uncle". His name is Harry James Potter, more commonly known as "Boy" or "Freak" from his whale of an uncle Vernon Dursley, and his horse faced aunt Petunia Dursley when under the roof of this house.

Young Harry was inside his cupboard trying to recall the events that led him to where he is now, nursing a broken right arm. 'I didn't mean to turn Dudley's chair invisable, it was an accident!' Harry thought, he was only cleaning the dishes when Dudley, his whale of a cousin came in and shoved him aside, not only forcing harry to drop the dish he was cleaning, but also make dudley's chair disappear just as he was sitting down. because of the broken dish and the missing chair, Vernon Dursley, added an extra ten lashes and broke Harry's arm when forcing him back into his cupboard.

Harry thought he would be able to rest that night but fate had other ideas, because Harry began to hear the thunderous footsteps of his uncle making his way towards the cupboard, no doubt to give Harry another set of beatings. Harry began to panic, he had no idea what he did wrong this time and backed as far away from the door as possible and began yelling in his mind 'I WISH I HAD A FAMILY TO PROTECT ME!'. Because of this thought, Harry's magic was more than happy to oblige and before Harry could realise what happend, he was suddenly gone with an audible ' _POP'_ and sent to who knows where, leaving a completly baffled and enraged Verson Dursley behind.

(Child Abuse ends here!)

 **line break, don't bother reading!**

(Dumbledore POV)

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry inside the headmaster's office Dumbledore was busy sucking on a Lemon Drop, while going over his perfect plan in his head. Dumbledore knew the Dursleys would abuse Harry, and knew Harry would be seeking guidance when he arrived at Hogwarts, making him the perfect target to manipulate and the perfect weapon against the dark. Dumbledore also knew about the horcrux in Harry's head, and knew he would have to die when facing Voldemort. When Harry dies, he will take over and defeat Voldemort, and become a hero, while taking the Potter fortune and handing it over to the Weasley family, Harry won't be needing it anyway considering the path Dumbledore set for him.

The only one who is out right pissed off with Dumbledore at the moment is his "loyal" Phoenix Faux who was glaring Daggers at the senile old man, disgusted about what he's planning to do to the young man, and wishing that he could tear him apart where he stands if it wasn't for this stupid familiar bond. Dumbledore decided to ignore his phoenix so he could focus on his plan, and began recounting it. First when Harry arrives at Kings Cross Station, Molly Weasly will "accidentally" forget the platform number and help show Harry how to get onto the platform. Next Ron Weasley would board the train and befriend young Harry, and persuade him that Slytherin was a house of darkness, and that Gryffindor was the house of the light. Only then will he begin to manipulate the boy, and prepare him for whats to come into the future.

However Dumbledore's thoughts were interupted when his monitoring charms began blaring and suddenly detonated, sending debris everywhere across the room! When Faux saw this he began trilling in what could be assumed to be laughter, with a look that said "Serves you right!" Dumbledore was now pale realizing that his plans were being jeopardized, and immedialty floo'd to Hogsmeade village, raced to the egde of the village and apparated to Privet Drive. Upon arrival, he blasted open the Dursley's front door, stunned them and checked what could be assumed to be Harry's room, only to find him missing, leaving one question in his head 'WHERE IS HE!?'.

 **line break, don't bother reading!**

(BT-7 Thunderclap _The Liberator_ , en route to Republic Fleet via hyperspace, 0900 hours, local time)

(AN: SPOILERS AHEAD!)

In the far reaches of space, a lone ship was traveling through hyperspace making its way towards it's plotted destination, inside was an armored figure behind the controls navigating the ship. On the figures shoulder appeared to be what looked like an arrow diagnolly pointing up (AN: If I suck at describing, I'm sorry). This is the symbol of the Republic trooper, and this was no ordinary tropper, this was Major Nabent Forge, The Hero of Havoc, and leader of Havoc Squad.

Major Nabent Forge, (AN: Character description in the end) proud leader of Infantry Unit 326, more commonly known as Havoc Squad was piloting his ship _The Liberator_ towards the Republic fleet for some well deserved R &R. The squad had just completed their mission in defeating General Rakton on planet Corellia, earning a major victory for the Republic in it's war against the Sith Empire. Havoc Squad has been through alot in recent years, first the betrayal of Harron Tavus, most of Havoc Squads former members, along with countless Republic Soldiers, the prototype superweapon codenamed Gauntlet being developed by Rakton, and finally the all out manhunt searching for Rakton. If it wasn't for Havoc Squad, the Republic would most likly be bowing down to the sith by now.

His thoughts were interrupted when his ship suddenly changed course and exited hyperspace to reveal an unknown planet. Seeing that this was strange he immediatly pulled up the star map and had a look of surprise on his face. Havoc Squad was now in unknown territory, in only the force knows where! Deciding he might as well figure out where the squad ended up, he called the teams technician Yuun _**"Major Nabent, what can i do for you sir?"**_. "Yuun, run a scan on the planet in front of us, see if there are any settlements, or cities on the planet." Nabent ordered the young Gand (AN: at least I THINK he's young). Yuun was silent for a few moments before he responded back _**"Nothing but human Civilizations on most of the plant, population 5.279 billion, I'm also picking up strange energy readings on certain parts of every land mass..."**_ Nabent was intrigued by this, and asked "What kind of energy readings?". _**"I don't know sir, but its extraordinary, I think-"**_ Yuun never got to finish his sentence as the ships alarms went off revealing an intruder aboard the ship. "Wheres that coming from?" Nabent ordered. _**"Ships cargo bay, I think we have a hitch-hiker!"**_ Nabent then grabbed his blaster pistol, set it for stun and went straight for the ships cargo bay, ready to see who had the idea of sneaking aboard a republic military vessel.

 **line break, don't bother reading!**

(Harry POV)

Harry was scared, the second he wished for a family, he was SOMEHOW sent to wherever he is now. He took a moment to get a better view of his surroundings, it appears to be some kind of garage or warehouse, because he saw crates stacked neatly in the room and pipes overhead, but before Harry could even move, a loud alarm went off scaring him instantly, he then heard a set of footsteps running towards the room he was in and immediatly began to panic, he then spotted a small crate in the room and hid inside of it hoping that whoever was coming would not hurt him.

 **line break, don't bother reading!**

(signs of child abuse return)

(Nabent POV)

Before making his way to the cargo bay hatch, he got the teams sniper Aric Jorgan (Cathar), and the teams medic (and girlfriend) Elara Dorne. "What are we dealing with sir?" Jorgan asked, wondering what could have set the alarms in the ship off. "Got something roaming around in the cargo bay, most likly someone hoping for a free ride to the outer rim. Set your blasters to stun, I don't think whoevers in their is willing to come quietly.

The two of them complied by pulling out their blaster pistols and setting them to stun, before Nabent opened the door and cautiously moved inside. Everything seemed to be in place and was about to consider it as a false alarm and a possible technical error, until he heard a sneeze in the far corner, he then spotted the open crate and made his way towards it, blaster at the ready. What he saw next shocked him greatly, inside the crate was a young boy battered and bruised boy in clothes way too big for him, Nabent also noticed that he was malnourished badly, and saw that his arm was bent at an unnatural angle signifying that it was indeed broken. He then realized that the boy was cowering in fear, as if thinking he was going to be hurt, Nabent then placed his blaster on the floor and gently placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The boy flinched at the physical contact, but after realizing he was not getting hurt, the looked at the soldier directly, as if in awe at the armored figure, Nabent noticed the beutiful set of emerald green eyes staring at him, making him think one thing 'Who in the hell would abuse this innocent child!?'.

Nabent then decided that it was best to patch up the child as best as they can, and turned on his radio. "Elara, head to the medical bay and warm up the kolto tank! we have a child aboard the ship in desperate need of medical assisstance!" Elara responded a second later "Repeat that sir? Did you say a child is aboard?" Nabent then replied "Yes, I did, double time it to the med bay!" Elara didn't need to be told again as she sprinted out of the cargo bay towards the med bay. Nabent then decided to carefully pick the child up, who tried to break free of his grasp "Hey hey, its ok, I promise i won't hurt you, I'm just going to take you to the med bay to fix your injuries. Ok?" Nabent said in a gentle tone. "Y- You won't?" the boy responded obviously shaked at the sudden kindness. "I won't, now lets get you patched up.".

(Child abuse ends)

 **line break, don't bother reading!**

(Harry POV)

Harry was utterly confused and a bit happy at the same time 'had my wish come true, are these people going to be my family?' was all he could think of at the moment, trying to process all that had happend to him the second he got to... wherever he was now.

 **line break, don't bother reading!**

AN: aaaand break!

What do you guys think? Did i do good for my first story, or did i do bad? review and criticize on how you think i did or how the story looks!

Character Desc (if you play swtor, go to create character, and put these customizations in):

Race: Cyborg, body type: 2, head: 3, scar: 9, complexion: 19, eye color: 2, cybernetics: 5, hair: 12, hair color: 4, skin color 9


	2. Medic!

AN: Forgot to mention, my OC's specialization is Commando, I will fix future errors if I Catch them, sometimes I just scroll through stuff by accident.

anyways on with the show, once again I own nothing, except my OC, my pc, and my brain, everything else belongs to their respectable owners

Normal Talk

'thoughts'

 _"parseltounge"_

 _ **Alien Language**_

 **radiochatter**

 **This is a line break! don't bother reading!**

(Nabent POV)

Nabent Forge had a million questions racing through his mind, all of them had no proper answer to how a young child got on board the Liberator, especially with his current condition. Nabent looked down at the child he was carrying again who seemed to have fallen asleep in his arms, he couldn't help but smile at the sight, but then he remembered about the little boy's injuries, and decided to speed walk towards the med bay, knowing this child needed help.

 **This is a line break! don't bother reading!**

(Elara POV)

Elara was utterly confused, and curious on how a child snuck on board the ship but when her boyfriend Major Nabent ordered her to warm up the kolto tank, she knew something bad must have happend. Her thought were correct and she gasped at the sight of the injured child. At first, she thought the sith empire, or slavers had to do with this due to the sith's suicidal regime on Korriban, or due to how brutal slavers could be but the child looked too young to recieve THAT much punishment, and also noticed he lacked a slave collar, signifying, that he was a free child.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Nabent spoke up "Elara, help me get strap him into the kolto tank" Elara very gently placed an oxygen mask on his face, before helping Nabent carefully place the child into the tank and seal it. "Who could have done this to such an innocent child, the Sith or slavers were never THIS merciless!" Elara said in a saddened british tone.

"Whoever did this, I hope he has a bounty as high as the Emperor, and the Supreme Chancellor combined!" Nabent said through gritted teeth. A second later, the young boy's injuries began to appear on a nearby screen, the results were more horrifying, then his physical state, what shocked them even more is that some were inflicted years earlier then some!

(warning signs of child abuse injuries starts here!)

The results include: broken right arm, five broken ribs, three cracked ribs. broken leg wrongly healed, two broken fingers, a bruised rib, feint signs of internal bleeding, twenty-seven different scars, all young and old, five burn marks, malnourishment, and three large gashes on his back.

(END)

Nabent felt like wrestling a wookie, no, a fully grown gundark with his bare hands after reading that list of injuries. "Get the rest of Havoc Squad in here, I want to tell whats happend". Ten minutes later all of Havoc Squad was informed of the current situation, Jorgan was outright pissed off, M1-4X the team's assault droid was now calling the people who did this either "Imp scum" or "Sith scum", Tanno Vik (Weequay) the teams demolitions expert was now figuring out which should be used on the schuttas that did this, and how big the blast radius should be, and Yunn (despite the lack of making faces) had his fists clenched in anger at the unnecessary brute force inflicted on the child, Tanno decided to speak what everyone was thinking "We'll make 'em pay boss, nobody does that to a kid and gets away with this!" everyone could tell he was dead serious.

"Elara, your awfully quiet, is something wrong?" Nabent asked in a concerned tone. "Yes, I can't exactly tell how, but something has helped keep him alive and with this many injuries, he should be dead, its a miracle that he's still alive." Elara added. Everyone nodded in agreement at that, he is very lucky to have survived that much punishment, especially without the need of cybernetics. "If i may ask sir" Jorgan began "What do we do with him? It's obvious we can't send him back to those... people" everyone noticed the disgust in his voice at that last word "And i don't know how he'll feel in an orphanage, he's bound to have mental scarring by now".

Nabent put his hand to his chin in thought for a few agonizing minutes and finally said "I think it's best we adopt him". Everyone then looked at him with a look that said 'ar you crazy?!' "I know what your thinking, but hear me out, Jorgan's right, he's bound to be mentally scarred, and an orphanage is bound to make things worse for him". Everyone began pondering the information in their heads and slowly they all agreed. "Alright, lets give the little guy room to recover, Elara, do what you can, and let us know when it's time to let him out" Elora nodded and proceeded to check his vitals while everyone filed out, Nabent took one last look at the boy, before heading back to the cockpit and began launching probe droids (with cloaking) to the planet in front of the ship. "Lets see what your hiding down there..."

 **This is a line break! don't bother reading!**

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't in his cupboard, not only that but he was UNDERWATER! Before he could begin to panic, he heard a tapping noise to his right and looked to see a young woman with dirty blond hair (AN: at least I think its dirty blond) rolled up into a bun looking at him. "I see your finally awake, it's a miracle your still breathing, let alone walking with the injuries you suffered" Harry was confused 'What injuries? Does she mean the ones Uncle Vernon gave me?' he then realized that her voice sounded familiar, and realized that this was the woman the man was talking to when he was found in the crate, they must have placed him in the tank hes floating in now. Harry then heard the door open and saw a group of people walking in. Harry's eyes immediatly moved towards the towering three-legged machine, and the thee aliens with a look of both facination and fear.

"Let him out Elara" another familar voice said, and before he knew it, he was being pulled out of the water and carefully placed on a bed with a towel on. "How do you feel kiddo?" the same voice said, Harry looked and saw the man's face amd then spotted and began to stare at the machine like parts sticking out of his face. The man must have noticed his staring, because he smirked and said with a hint of amusement "My eyes aren't on my forehead pal". Harry immediatly blushed out of embarressment realizing its rude to stare "Sorry" he apoligized. "It's okay, how do you feel?" the man repeated. "I feel like I just took a nice bath, and I don't feel any pain!" Harry said realizing his arm, and his back didn't hurt anymore. "Good to hear, now I'm sure you have a lot of questions about everyone else behind me" the man replied. "Y- Yes..." Harry replied nervously. The man revealed himself to be Nabent Forge and introduced Harry to the rest of the group, and explained tp Harry was race they were. Nabent then explained to Harry that they were a deadly strike team for the Republic named Havoc Squad. Harry then gave Mr. Nabent his name and told him what he had to do to earn his keep, this angered the team when they realized how much more abuse his family did to him. "Harry you don't have to do those things anymore, your much too young to cook or clean" Nabent said firmly. Harry was relieved to hear that these people weren't like the Dursleys, but the realized that they could probably do something worse to him. "So... what happens to me now?" Harry asked getting very nervous that he probably said the wrong thing.

Mr. Nabent then looked behind him, and got an encouraging nod from everyone and looked back at Harry. " Harry... how would you like to be my son?"

 **This is a line break! don't bother reading!**

AN: BREAK! What do you think about the 2nd chapter! Review and criticize and for everyones armor, its more like the armor the republic soldiers wear in the Prolouge and Hope trailers in SWTOR

the companions have the default facial features you see when they are first introduced to the trooper

What will happen to Harry, will he be a trooper, and what will his role be? stay tuned

PEACE!


	3. Training, Physically, and Magically

AN:This may be a long chapter, mainly because I am trying to add a timeskip, and trying to describe what Harry has learned through that timeskip, along with his discovery to magic. I will also add Harry's Trooper Specialization in this chapter!

I own nothing as always!

IGNORE THIS LINE BREAK!

(Harry POV)

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement, he felt like he had both won and lost the lottery all at once, unable to comprehend what Mr. Nabent just said.

"You... want to adopt me?" Harry asked with a shocked tone.

"Well for starters, who wouldn't want to adopt, your kind, you never question other people for how they look, you treat others respectivly, got a cute face on you, the emerald green eyes also help with that, and your fast learner" Nabent said listing the positive traits.

Harry blushed at the compliments, and murmured "I'm not that cute".

Harry then regained his composure and asked "What does... Havoc Squad... do for this... Republic?".

"Havoc Squad is made up of the best soldiers from around the galaxy, we're the first ones sent into a fight, and the last ones out" Nabent said. Nabent then spent the next hour telling Harry about Havoc squad's adventure from the day he was transferred to the team, minus the classified information, and replaced the rakghouls on Taris with dangerous wildlife, the last thing he wanted to do was give Harry nightmares for the rest of his life. No one ever has to go through the hell the republic has faced in it's effort to rebuild Taris, especially not an innocent child.

Harry was completly jaw dropped on how much danger these people, no HEROES, not to mention his new family, faced and walked away with only a scratch!

Harry then decided on what he wanted to be when he grew up, he wanted to be a trooper. From that day forth, Harry began training with Havoc squad to see is he had what it takes to be one of them.

IGNORE THIS LINE BREAK!

(Time Skip, seven years later) (thirdperson pov)

Soon after Harry made his decision, Nabent changed his name to Harrison Zeskese* Forge. When Nabents probesreturned, he ran into a problem, all of the info was in Earth language, something the republic wasn't familiar with. Although Harrision could read it, most of the info was however in different languages, and the effort proved fruitless. Nabent then got The Liberator's protocal droid C2-N2 to try and translate the data, the process was incredibly slow, so to make up the time for it, Havoc Squad began Harrison's training.

(a very little brief history on the republic and sith and the wars they faced)

For the next seven years, the crew of The Liberator began education Harrison about the Republic, how it was founded over twenty thousand years ago, how the senate was made up of over thousands of species from across the galaxy, and how the Jedi fought alongside the Republic's military against the dark forces that made up the Sith empire. Harrison then learned about the Sith Empire, although details about how it was formed were sketchy, the Sith Empire was mainly led by jedi who turned dark, and lead by the Emperor began ruling over people with an iron fist. They explained on how the Sith began expanding their rule across the galaxy, and how the Great Hyperspace War began when the Sith reached Republic territory. Even though the Republic was victorious against their foe, the Sith Emporer, and his most trusted Dark Lords managed to escape and use the time they had to rebuild their armies, and their way of life. (AN: Kotor reference about to be made, with a possible spoiler!) Fast forward a few thousand years after the first war Havoc Squad explained how the Sith returned after the Republic emerged victorious from a terrible war named The Mandalorian Wars, and how two powerful jedi, Revan and Malak, lead Republic forces to victory, but then suffered a grim defeat when Revan and Malak turned Sith and declared war on the Republic. Due to already having lost countless troops fighting the Mandalorians, the Republic was on the verge of defeat, until a Jedi named Bastilla Shan, lead an attack against Revan in his flagship. Before the Jedi could apprehand Revan, Malak Betrayed his master and ordered his ship to destroy Revan's, thinking he could kill two birds with one stone and declare himself Emporer, not only did he fail to kill his master and the jedi, but htye jedi were able to turn Revan to their side, being able to seek out and destroy Malak bringing an end to Malak's reign of terror in the Galaxy. Nabent then explained how the sith returned hundreds of years later, under a new emperor, and how they caught the Republic completly by surprise. They then explained the war that lead on soon after, the battles on Alderaan, and when they began explaining the sacking of Coruscant, they took a brief moment of silence to remember all the brave soldiers, jedi that fought and died trying protect the planet and innocent civilians that got caught in the crossfire.

By the time they finished with their history lesson to Harrison, C2-N2 informed everyone that the information on Earth has been translated and Havoc Squad (along with Harrison) spent a few days learning Earths history, and Havoc Squad couldn't help but agree on how primitive the planet was. Apparently the people of Earth had just mastered the very basics of space travel, and not to mention how much resources are wasted launching rockets, mainly to the planets moon. Everyone could also agree that some of their efforts to mine the minerals out of the Earths soil were indeed crude and were causing high amounts of pollution, the people of Earth were lucky they didn't turn the planet into a second Hutta, that would have been disasterous.

Everyone aboard The Liberator did however find the inhabitants history interesting, whether it'd be cultural, war, political history, etc. the people were indeed making progress. The team however was very disgusted finding out that the planet did indeed commit slavery, over the past thousand years, and Havoc Squad was extremly pleased to find out that it was outlawed over a hundred years ago, but were still annoyed that racism was still a common occurence on the planet. Nabent learned about to two major wars that happend on the planet thirty years ago, and was shocked to find out that over sixty million lives were lost in thos wars, and was even more shocked finding out that most of those lives were civilians.

IGNORE THIS LINE BREAK!

soon after going over Earth's history, Yuun began teaching Harrison everything he knew when it came to hacking electronics, and taught Harrison the art of Close Quarters Combat. during that time, the crew, especially Nabent got to experience Harrison's magic for the first time. When Harrision was sparring with Yuun, trying to master his vibroblade skills, Nabent came in and tried to get the jump on Harrison, mainly to test his skills against more then one opponent, The test ended with Nabent being sent nearly five yards away. Everyone first thought Harrison was force sensitive until they saw Nabent get up and saw that his hair had turned turquoise (which he later kept, when he thought he looked more badass).

Havoc Squad was stumped on what this ability was until a probe droid caught sight of somone on Earth doing something similar with an eighteen inch long stick with a silver snake head as the handle. On closer examination the figure was a middle aged male, with shoulder length blond hair, wore elegant black robes, with an expression that said 'I'm rich, your not', and had a black walking stick in his other hand (AN: care to take a guess on who it is?). The male used the stick he was carrying to move a fallen tree out of a cobblesotne path that seemingly ended in the middle of nowhere. The individual then holstered the stick in his walking cane and the second he reaches the end of the path, he suddenly vanishes. Curious about what happend, Nabent ordered the probe to cautiously approach where the man had gone, and upon reaching the end of the path, a mansion about three stories tall with a very well maintained field appeared. Before the probe could get any more data, a young childs voice was heard.

"Father, did you get me my birthday present?" a young boy said, apon viewing the boy, he had major similarities to the very man the probe was watching, however instead of having shoulder lengthed hair, his hair was cut short and was slicked back, but wore a same set of robes the man wore. Everyone who was observing the probe knew instantly that this child was indeed spoiled. "Yes, I did Draco" the man said, and pulled out a... broom? Everyone was completly confused on why a childs father would get their son a broom as a birthday gift, the question was soon answered when the boy now identified as Draco got a smug grin on his face, took the broom, mounted it and kicked off the ground, flying towards what appears to be a small field with 6 goal posts several feet high, three posts on opposite ends of the field. Everyone was speechless, and wondered how that was even possible, eventually, the boy's father left and headed towards the house, unaware that he was being followed by an invisable probe. having not spent ten whoe minutes in the man's home and Havoc squad already hated him, mainly for what he has done to his house-elf Dobby, who he seems to punish, and threaten every second, Havoc Squad was fuming in anger upon finding out that where ever the probe ended up, slavery still existed, even though it clearly says that humanity outlawed slavery on this world a century ago. Eventually after exploring the house while avoiding it's denizens, the probe finally came upon a library, and spent the next half hour scanning books and sending the data to C2-N2 to translate. While C2-N2 and Nabent began translating the data, Harrison continued his training with Yuun, now trying to master his skills with double bladed weapons.

Eventually, Nabent, and C2-N2 had translated the data, and were more then surprised to find out that what everyone had witnessed was actually magic. The team learned their are four types of magic users: Pureblood, Half-blood, Muggleborn, and Squib. Havoc squad was slightly disgusted finding out that some (most likely half) Pureblood families thought that they were far more superior, and powerful then everyone else, and were even more disgusted upon finding out that when they were dying out, they resorted to inbreeding, something that makes everyone on the team (including M1-4X, depsite not being an organic) shudder. Half-bloods were sons/daughters of both a pureblood, and a non magic user, more commonly know as muggles or the more polite term, mundane. Half-bloods however over the past few centuries were sometimes disowned, due to their muggle fathers being consumed in shock upon finding out that their wife was actually a witch, and do not live a good life at certain points. Squibs were relativly some of the unlucky ones in the magic world, being born into a pureblood family, but unable to do any form of magic at all. Muggleborns are witches, or wizards born into a mundane family and are the first of their generation to use magic, but unfortunatly they are treated very negativly to Pureblood fanatics, and most of the time being called a 'Mudblood', the worst term a wizard could call somone.

Nabent wished that they would put aside their differences and at least show the mundane world the abilities of magic, maybe that would at least advance the planets inhabitants by a few decades, especially considering the fact that the teaching, 'Muggle Studies' is extremly outdated.

IGNORE THIS LINE BREAK!

Weeks after recieving this intel,at age ten Harrison began studying both light and dark magic, although he didn't have a wand to practice it with, Harrison soon discovered how skilled he is in wandless magic, Harrison had mastered basic spells and counter curses in a matter of days, and Harrison immediatly began mastering the art of Occlumency, and Legilimency, knowing it would be extremly useful if Harrison ever went up against a sith in the future.

When Harrison found a section about a dark lord named Voldemort, aka _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ Harrison immediatly shook his head in annoyance realizing that people should not fear a name, but upon reading about him, Harrison couldn't help but think that there was something very familiar about Voldemort that he couldn't out his finger on. Every attempt Harrison made at trying to figure out who Voldemort was, he was always hear the sound of someone laughing maniacally, a woman screaming, and would even see a bright green jet of light hurtling towards him. Harrison decided to put aside these thought for now to continue his training.

IGNORE THIS LINE BREAK!

At age elevan Harrison was Havoc's second demolitions expert when he discovered he had a knack for explosives, and Tarron Vik taught him everything he needed to know about explosives. mainly how to build them, run matinence on them so they wouldn't blow up in his face, turn almost anything into a grenade, or explosive, and how to disable almost every bomb he can think of. Because of this, Harrison has figured ten ways to blow up a mundane car, or how to disable a batch of c4 in thirty seconds.

Elara Dorne then began to teach Harrison how to treat combat wounds, and how to treat aliens big and small, in case he should ever be a medic, doctor, or be the only soldier in battle that can patch a soldier's wounds when in battle. Harry studied everything there was about Kolto, and stimulation packs, he had also learned to be extremly caeful when handing stim packs so he wouldn't give himself an accidental overdose, or give the wrong species the wrong stim pack. Harrison listened intensly when Elara explained what she knew about the Rakghoul plauge and how it can turn somone into the carniverous beasts in seconds, Harrison had also made a mental note to NEVER visit Taris under any reasons due to the intense Rakghoul plauge situation on the surface, and how much trouble they've been giving the Republic Reclaimation effort.

At age twelve Aric Jorgan began teaching Harrison how to properly Wield a blaster, and how to run proper matinence on them ranging from small blaster pistols, to blaster chaingun cannons. Soon after, Harrison's marksmanship skills began to increase, rivaling Jorgan's himself, Harrison learned he could score a headshot at over a mile away in the ship's simulators. Harrison learned that he is much more suited for a blaster rifle, then a pistol, sniper rifle, or cannon. Nabent also began teaching Harry what he knew before he became a Commando, ranging from explosive rounds, and mortar vollies, to reactive shields, and cryo grenades. M1-4X gave Harrison every detail he needed to know about being a tank on the battlefield, and how to use mobile shield generators to protect fellow comrades in the heat of battle, or to draw enemy fire, and give your team a fighting chance.

At age thirteen, Nabent Taught Harrison everything about being a leader, should Havoc squad ever fall to his shoulders, or should he ever become a Republic Officer. He then told Harrison to trust the team with his life, and to never give up in battle, and to never abandone the mission or his comrades for any reason.

On Harrison's fourteenth birthday, Nabent spoke with the rest if the team and decided that it was time. Nabent lead Harrison to the armory on board the Liberator, and opened Harrison's new vault revealing a brand new set of armor (AN: Stalwart Protector set, you can find it in cartel market) but instead of the traditional orange trims, they were emerald green, and next to it was a Republic Command Carbine, and a Republic Heavy Repeater. "Since your now a member of Havoc Squad Harrison, you get to choose which combat specialization you prefer. You can either be a Commando, and charge headfirst into battle with a heavy cannon, or you can be a Vanguard, and be on the defensive for your comrades." Nabent told him. "Which will it be?" Nabent asked Harrison. Harrison spent a long time thinking about which class suited him more, and finally after what seemed like forever, Harrison spoke "I want to be a Vanguard...".

IGNORE THIS LINE BREAK!

BREAK!

AN: how was the chapter? I'm having thoughts about making it a Harry/Fleur pairing, I will let you guys decide if i should do it or not!

for the next chapter, I won't reveal much, but lets just say Havoc Squad will finally introduce themselves at a certain world cup.

I'm sorry if anyone starts thinking I'm rushing chapters (which is partially true RL is hitting me hard at the moment) but I am doing what I can, and having a hard time thinking of ideas at the moment!

PEACE


	4. HIATUS NOTIFICATION! (SORRY!)

**HIATUS NOTIFICATION!**

DUE TO RECENT EVENTS, I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!

UNTIL I HAVE TIME THESE STORIES WILL REMAIN ON HIATUS FOR MOST LIKLY A MONTH OR TWO!

I APOLIGIZE FOR THIS BUT I PROMISE AS SOON AS I GET THE CHANCE A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE MADE!


	5. Future Story Ideas (NEXT ONE IS CHAPTER)

**PLEASE NOTE THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE!**

Decided to try and make more stories with ideas I've been coming up with lately. down below is a list of my current stories, stories I'll put into development immediatly, and story ideas for the future, along with names/crossovers I'll be doing.

Chapters for Emerald of Havoc, and Welcome to Remnant are in development and will be finished ASAP!

Current Stories

 **Emerald of Havoc** Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover

 **Welcome to Remnant** XCOM/RWBY crossover

Story(ies) in Development

 **Planetside Wizard** Planetside 2/Harry Potter crossover

 **Havoc of Remnant** Star Wars/RWBY crossover

 **Tricolor Crusader (POSSIBLY! STILL IN IDEA PHASE!)** RWBY Fanfic

Story Ideas

 **The Psionic Wizard** XCOM/Harry Potter Crossover

 **Super Smash Bros./Harry Potter crossover** NAME UNDECIDED

 **Red vs Blue/Harry Potter crossover** NAME UNDECIDED

 **Remnant's Army Strong** RWBY Fanfic

 **Freeman of Remnant (NAME MAY CHANGE)** RWBY/Half Life crossover

 **Son of a Freelancer** Harry Potter/Red vs Blue Crossover

 **Freelancers Past** Harry Potter/Red vs Blue crossover


	6. Chapter 6 (Name Pending)

AN: I have returned from the grave to give you chapters! To be honest, I didn't think I would be getting favorites or followers (at least a couple) every day!

Still a bit behind on ideas at the moment but I can still write out some of them, and hopefully you guys may like them, still I'm not sure when the next update will be, and this may still be put on Hiatus until late in the Summer.

I'm positive I'll do a Harry/Fleur pairing in the fic, but I'm not much of the... pairing type of writer, so I'll need time (and suggestions if you have any) on what to write when the pairing comes up (or you can pm me tips and ideas, I appreciate it).

Anyway, on with the story, I have another story I'm working on and if you want to check it out, you can find it under my stories.

 **To Vangran: I didn't notice the Trooper character name when i was selecting characters for this story (I'm an idiot for not noticing) thank you for the suggestion, and I fixed that little typo.**

 **To thunder18: Working on new chapters whenever I can, thank you for your support :).**

"Normal Talk"

'thoughts'

 _"parseltounge"_

 _ **"Alien Language"**_

 **"Radio Chatter"**

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

A few days after Harrison became a Vanguard, he was immediately tested in the simulators to go up against a team of twelve Sith soldiers, with only a squad of eight Republic Troopers, all of the holographic simulation droids, were armed with blasters that could only stun their targets. Harrison passed his test against the soldiers with flying colors, and his squad only suffered one casualty, something that Harrison would later improve so he could try and get everyone home. Havoc squad was about to get more then they bargained for when they were receiving an alert from one of the probe droids stationed in Great Britain.

(very slight spoiler)

Nabent was in the ships cockpit trying to think of a way to bring this information back to the Republic, but then began thinking of what could happen if the Empire found this planet as well. He knew the Empire could possibly have spies hiding within the chain of command, heaven forbid the infamous Cypher-9 (The Imperial Agent), the Empires most notorious and cunning spy, and one of the Republic's deadliest enemies. No matter how many times the Republic was close to arresting Cypher-9, he still somehow managed to get away, and back to the safety of Imperial Space. Nabent began growling in frustration as it became harder for him to think of a way to tell the Republic about Earth, and the magic users, and how the hell he'll explain to his superiors on why he was MIA for the last seven years.

(end spoiler)

Nabent's thoughts were interrupted when he heard an alarm go off. He checked it and found out that one of the probe droids he sent to England was picking up trouble in a heavily warded area.

Curious as to what was happening in this area, he ordered the probe to investigate.

When the probe managed to get through the wards and revealed a sight that almost made Nabent jump out of his chair.

It was a large field filled with thousands of tents, a large stadium and a large forest could be seen off in the distances, but that wasn't what got Nabent's attention. What got his attention was that most of the tents were on fire, and there were witches and wizards running towards the forest, being closely pursued by a band of wizards in jet black robes, with pointed hats, and skull masks covering their faces. Nabent had seen those outfits before in one of the books he had a probe scan in London, they were Death Eaters.

Nabent punched the alarm button and keyed the ships intercom "Havoc Squad! Gear up and head to debrief on the double! This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill! C2-N2, take the ship's controls and set a course for England! Now!"

Nabent immediately headed straight to the armory, equipped his armor, and heavy repeater, and headed for debrief to tell his squad whats wrong.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(BT-7 Thunderclap, The Liberator)

(Harrison POV)

Harrison was busy sparring with Yuun until he heard the alarm go off and hear his father give the crew orders to gear up. Harrison knew something must have happened and didn't question orders as he equipped his armor and rifle and headed straight to debrief.

Nabent entered a few minutes later and activated a holo showing the burning field.

"Havoc Squad, probe droids have picked up Death Eaters attacking what looked like a wizard sporting event... Quiditch if I remember correctly." Nabent said.

"Come again sir? Did you say 'Death Eaters'? As in Lord Voldemort's followers?" Harrison asked.

"That is correct Harrison, we have a confirmed visual that Death Eaters are indeed involved. Civilians seem to be moving towards the forest, that might be their evac zone, we're to move in, and help escort any civilians we find." Nabent said.

"Anything we should know sir?" Elara asked.

"As far as we know, the people don't know anything about us or know that aliens exist, I recommend that most of us keep our helmets on and our identities hidden until further notice, and try to show the people we mean them no harm. Deadly force has been authorized but WATCH your fire!" Nabent said before C2-N2 spoke up via intercom.

"Master, we are approaching the Area of Operation, I recommend that you and the rest of your company make your way towards the ships boarding hatch."

"That will be all Havoc Squad. Dismissed!" Nabent concluded with a crisp salute, which everyone proudly returned. As they were making their way towards the ship's entrance, Nabent stopped Harrison.

"Harrison, are you sure your up for this task? This is your first mission after all, anything can happen." Nabent asked his adopted son in a concerned tone.

Harrison looked at Nabent without any trace of fear showing, though inside, he was a bit nervous "I'm positive I can handle myself on this mission dad, I was after all, trained by the best soldiers in the Republic" Harrison answered.

"Good to know, but still don't let arrogance control you, just because you were trained by us doesn't mean your a god. We're a team, trust eachother with your life" Nabent added, he was worried for his adopted son.

"I'll try to keep my cool sir, and I'll make sure I don't get myself killed" Harrison finished before meeting up with the rest of the team.

shortly after making his way towards the ship's hatch, the door opened revealing the burning field in front of Havoc Squad, several witches and wizards sprinting towards the forest, with their families in tow, while being closely pursued by a band of Death Eaters.

"Havoc Squad deploy!" Nabent yelled, and with that, six military grade rappel ropes were dropped to the ground. The team immediately grabbed onto a rope and began rappelling down, except for M1-4X who, having done it before, jumped off the boarding ramp and immediately landed on all three legs with a loud crash and a small crater appearing beneath him.

"Remember your objective! Rescue any civilians you find, and take out any Death Eaters you see! Good luck Havoc!" Nabent yelled before he, Elara and Yuun ran north where the biggest threat was, Jorgan and Tanno went west towards the large stadium, and M1-4X and Harrison went east, towards the forest.

Little did Harrison realize he was going to save someone that would forever change his life.

 **LINE BREAK! IGNORE THIS!**

(Quidditch World Cup Forest)

(Fleur POV)

Fleur was scared, no terrified of what had just happened. Soon after Ireland had beaten Bulgaria in the Quidditch World Cup, a band of Death Eaters had begun attacking the stadium while everyone was celebrating. Normally she would have remained calm but during the chaos, she realized she left her wand in her family's tent, and was separated from her family thanks to several panicked witches and wizards shoving their way past her.

But that wasn't what had her scared. What did scare her was that four Death Eaters had seen her alone and were looking at her hungrily for a few seconds and before she had a chance to run, one of them conjured ropes around her arms, and legs preventing her from escaping.

Due to her fear, her allure was beginning to effect the Death Eaters, making the situation worse for her.

"Well boys, what d'you say we have a little fun with this one before we go?" one Death Eater said with a nasty predatory smile on his face. The others had the same grin and were nodding as well.

One stepped towards Fleur but before he could do anything, everyone heard what sounded like a loud crack and next thing the Death Eater knew, a firey orb hit the ground behind him and sent him flying past Fleur into a large bush.

What came next definitely left her wide eyed, a towering three legged machine stepped out of the woods and upon seeing the death eaters, it's head lowered slightly to make room for some sort of cannon, it's wrists had something similar but were smaller compared to the cannon on it's back. The machine began aiming at the Death Eaters, an eerie high pitched steady beep was heard, a nearby bush rustled next to before another individual stepped out.

The next individual to appeared to be wearing white armor with green shoulder pads, along with a white and green helmet with a T shaped visor, a knife was in a sheath tied to his chest, along with several small canisters attached to the individuals belt. The individual looked to be male, but due to the helmet, there was no way for Fleur to tell how old the individual was. The man was holding what appears to be some sort of muggle firearm with a scope (AN: I don't know if Fleur knows what guns are! Correct me if I'm wrong!), he also had some sort of large rucksack with an antenna on his back.

Fleur then heard his voice and surprised her that the armored person sounded like a young teenager with a gruff militaristic voice.

"You Death Eaters have exactly five seconds to drop those wands, and step away from the girl befo-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because a Death Eater interrupted him.

"AVADA KED-" said Death Eater didn't finish saying that unforgivable curse as the giant machine unleashed a salvo of orange and green orbs (don't know if this is the best or worst description of blaster bolts in a wizards pov) and hit the D.E. in several areas before he collapsed onto his back and died.

The rest of the Death Eaters began firing curses at the duo, the armored man began firing green orbs from his firearm, while the machine began launching explosives towards the farthest Death Eaters.

three out of the five Death Eaters were dead, one was badly wounded, and bleeding out, and the last one was unconscious in a bush, his legs singed from the explosion he took earlier.

The armored figure began walking towards her and put away his firearm, and pulled out his knife. Fleur was scared of what he was about to do and closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, only to feel her arms and legs being freed.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" the young man asked.

Fleur looked at him for a few minutes before responding "Oui.. I am fine... may I ask who you are?"

The young man looked at the towering machine for a minute, only to see it nod, before the man returned her attention to her. "Forge, Harrison Forge, the towering machine next to me is M1-4X. Whats yours?" he asked as he was helping Fleur up. "Fleur Delacour" Fleur said to the young man now identified as Harrison.

Harrison then pulled out his firearm again "It's not safe here, we need to-" Once again Harrison was interrupted but not by a Death Eater, but by a new voice

"FLEUR! WHERE ARE YOU!" a voice of what sounded like a middle aged man yelled. One voice Fleur knew.

"PAPA!" Fleur yelled before sprinting towards the source of her fathers yells, with Harrison and the machine named M1-4X in tow, constantly checking their surroundings as if they are expecting another attack.

The Trio made it to a small clearing where they spotted Fleur's father along with a group of Aurors behind him, and an older woman who looked like an older version of Fleur, and a young girl that looked like a younger version of her. The second Fleur's father sees her, his face turns into relief, only to be replaced by surprise and a slight amount of fear upon seeing both Harrison and M1-4X.

"Fleur! What 'append?! Are you alright?! And who are those two?!" Fleur's father began bombarding her with questions about her health and about the two people accompanying her.

"Papa, I am fine, but ze Death Eaters almost had me, and if it weren't for these two, I wouldn't be 'ere now!" Fleur said

Fleur's father immediately grabbed Harrison's hand was was shaking it furiously thanking him several times for saving his daughter from a fate worse then death. After what sounded like two hundred thank yous, Harrison and M1-4X gave the man a crisp muggle salute, something that half of the auror's didn't really understand, but shrugged it off.

"Only doing my duty to protect the innocent from danger." Harrison said in a militaristic tone.

Fleur's Father was about to reply when a curse struck Harrison in the back, causing his vision to begin fading.

The last thing Harrison saw before he began blacking out was Fleur looking at him with a look of horror on her face, and M1-4X charging past Harrison towards the source of the curse, several voices ringing out at as well.

 **LINE BREAK! DON'T BOTHER READING!**

AN: Didn't really know what else to add so I eventually decided just to end it here.

Review and Criticize (Please be nice D:)


End file.
